


To My Moon

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Poetry, Travel, based off of my very real gay poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: It's hard not to think of romance while traveling abroad in Paris of all places, so Marco's creativity spits out a cheesy poem. It's definitely NOT about Ace, who he has definitely NOT been in love with since they were children.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	To My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> In 2018, my mom went on a business trip to Paris and I tagged along. I'm a creative writing major with a focus in poetry and so this cheesy nonsense happened. I absolutely wrote it about a gay crush soooooo yeah. 
> 
> Also I'm back babey! Maybe? I've been working in a different fandom for the past few months and I'm going to be focusing on that for a while probably, but I want to write drabbles here too.
> 
> (Could I make a bold move and gift this to who this is about? Absolutely. Will I? Absolutely not. I am a Coward™)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you kidding me, Marco?” Izo said, waving the offending piece of paper in the air.

“It’s not a crush,” Marco answered for the millionth time, though he didn’t even attempt to grab it back from Izo.

“Marco _Dumbass_ Newgate—”

Marco scowled. “Hey, what the fuck, yoi—”

“You’re not actually going to sit there and deny that you have a crush when you’ve been writing _poetry_ in _Paris_ about him? Does ‘city of love’ mean nothing to you?”

“You don’t know that’s about him.”

“You wrote his name on it!” Izo unfolded the piece of paper to reveal the poem Marco had written when sitting on the Pont des Arts.

**_To my Moon_ **

**_(to Ace)_ **

_When I think of Paris_

_I imagine the_

_tip of the_

_Eiffel Tower_

_bending_

_to meet the_

_pale yellow moon_

_it cannot_

_reach_

_against the shared sky._

_They can only_

_Shine Bright_

_their secret messages_

_across the_

_Parisian skyline_

_(My love lives_

_in our shared sky)_

❤️ 

“Okay, I know what it looks like, but it’s not a crush,” Marco said, finally taking the opportunity to snatch it back from his brother. 

“Fine,” Izo grumbled, crossing his arms. “But we’re here for a whole month while Pops works, so if you don’t at least text him or call him to talk something out then I swear—”

“It will be fine, Izo!” Marco insisted, tucking the poem safely back into his notebook. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

He ended up getting call from Ace over Discord about a week later. _“I got your postcard,”_ he said. He posted a picture of it in the chat: it was of the Eiffel Tower at night shining just as bright as the full moon. 

Marco frowned, pausing in eating his apricot yogurt. “I didn’t send you a postcard.”

_“I know, babe. Izo doesn’t copy your handwriting very well.”_

Marco rolled his eyes. "Of course it was Izo."

_"We can just pretend you sent it if you want, babe."_

For a second, Marco thought that he misheard something Ace said, but he decided not to ask about it. However, he didn’t have to wonder much more when Ace repeated it.

_“The poem though, babe, that was very_ **_you.”_ **

Marco was suddenly very glad that this was not a video call lest Ace see how red his face got from that single comment.

_“So, can I keep calling you babe then?”_ Ace asked, smug teasing so evident in his tone. 

Even still, Marco liked the way it sounded. “I’d rather we be able to talk about this in person when I get back.”

_“Alright. If you say so.”_

Someone suddenly knocked on his hotel room door. He sighed. It was probably Izo, and Marco was not in the mood to deal with him right now after this. “Give me a second, Ace.” He left his laptop open on the desk and walked to the door, grabbing the handle. “I swear to god, Izo if…” Marco trailed off and his jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw who was behind it.

“So?” Ace grinned holding up his phone, which was still on the Discord call. “Let’s talk.” He shoved his way past a still stunned Marco, pulling a suitcase behind him. 

Still trying to think of what to say, Marco closed the door behind him and stared as Ace removed his backpack. “What— What are you doing here?” he asked. “How did you even get here?”

“Izo and Pops bought me a ticket,” he answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “I’ll be staying with you the rest of the trip.”

“Is your mom okay with you missing two weeks of work?”

Ace nodded immediately. The gesture was so full of confidence that Marco though Ace might burst into literal sunshine. “She dropped me off at the airport, and well, let’s just say that I’ll be covering Sabo’s shift at the flower shop for a while.” It was then when Ace’s smile faltered, the corners of his mouth turning downwards. “Wait. Do you not want me here?”

Marco felt his body move and he found himself kneeling at Ace’s side before his knew it. “You came all this was to see me. It’s the fucking city of love, Ace. I can’t say no to something like this!”

Ace mood pulled yet another reversal and without warning he pushed off the bed into Marco’s arms. Marco yelped as he moved his arms to try and catch him, but they still ended up a heap on the floor instead. He didn’t protest though. Ace snuggled into his chest as Marco pulled him closer.

“I’m definitely the luckiest man alive right now,” Ace said.

“What makes you say that?”

“My first date with the love of my fucking life is gonna be in Paris. I’m definitely bragging about this when the semester starts.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Pont des Arts is the bridge with all the locks on it btw. Also hopefully the formatting of the poem actually worked, but it's probably lost in this format, which wouldn't surprise me.
> 
> Please leave a Comment and Kudos!!


End file.
